A chance card
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Gambit and Rogue are alone in mountains. Gambit helps Rogue control her powers just by telling her focus, and he loves her. Then Rogue leans in gives a kiss and Gambit is not in unconscious. Then the two go into a cave and have a make out session. What will these actions cause?
1. Chapter 1

_When Gambit and Rogue are alone in mountains. Gambit helps Rogue control her powers just by telling her focus, and he loves her. Then Rogue leans in gives a kiss and Gambit is not in unconscious. Then the two go into a cave and have a make out session. What will these actions cause?_

chapter 1

Gambit and Rogue were two mutants who lived at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Gambit has feelings for Rogue and often flirts with her. Much to her annoyance, but deep down she really likes it a lot. He often asks for a kiss, she wants to kiss him, but she doesn't want to hurt him. They both care about each other deeply and want to be together. Rogue wishes that she can control her powers so she won't hurt him if she kisses him. Maybe he is the answer.

Today they were alone in the mountains. "So Cherie how about a kiss? You know you want to," Gambit said.

"I know I want too, but I don't want to hurt you," Rogue said. "I wish I could control my powers so I can," she said.

"Let me tell you something, it took me a long time to learn to control my powers, but I learned the secret to controlling your powers is to focus on them, and tell them you are in control, you are not the boss of me, I am the boss of you," Gambit said.

"Okay, focus," Rogue said and focused. "I am in control, you're not the boss of me, I am the boss of you, so I can do whatever I want, I am the boss of my life and I won't let you push me around because I am free!" she said.

"Cherie I love you with all my heart," Gambit said.

"Love you too Gambit," Rogue said then leaned in gave him a kiss.

Two of them cherished the kiss then they realized something. "You're not unconscious," Rogue said.

"I'm not, and it's amazing," Gambit said.

"Yes I can kiss my beloved without hurting him," Rogue said.

"That's wonderful," Gambit said.

"Yes, and I am going to do it again," Rogue said. Then gave him another kiss.

Then it started to rain. "Aw great!" Gambit said.

"You said it not me!" Rogue said. "We better find shelter," she said.

"Good idea," Gambit said.

"Come on let's go find shelter," Rogue said.

They ran for a while. "Look a cave," Gambit said.

"Then let's go inside," Rogue said.

Gambit started a fire. "There now we won't be sitting the dark." he said.

"Thanks," Rogue said. "Wow it's really pouring huh Remy?" she said.

"Yes it is, and we just have to wait it out," Gambit said.

"We sure have too and it looks like it's going to be a long one," Rogue said.

"Yes a very long one," Gambit said.

Rogue and Gambit looked at each other and they started to kiss. They were really getting into it. Then they took off their clothes and they were laying together. Rogue rubbed Gambit's back and kissed his face. Gambit began to caress her body and kiss her neck. Rogue contently rubbed her hands up his arms and his shoulders. Gambit then pulled her very close and kissed her on the lips.

They soon dozed off. Rogue woke up the next morning and saw Gambit sleeping and turned in his sleep. Rogue got dressed then she threw Gambit's trench coat at him. "Wake up sleepy head storm's over,' Rogue said.

"I am up," Gambit said. He saw he was naked. "Do you mind?" he said make a motion for Rogue to turn around.

"Say no more," Rogue said and turned around.

"Okay I'm dressed," Gambit said. "So you can look now," he said.

"Well that was some night," Rogue said.

"I agree with you there. That was a great night," Gambit said.

"Well we better get back to the institute before everyone starts to worry." Rogue said.

"Good idea," Gambit said.

Once back at the institute Rogue told them she could control her powers now.

"That is wonderful Rogue, now Gambit can get that kiss from you," Jubilee said.

"I already got it," Gambit said. "It was amazing," he said.

"Well Rogue I am happy for you, now you can move forward with your life," Xavier said.

"Yes I can," Rogue said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Gambit and Rogue often talked to each other on a regular basis and they went out together. "Oh Cherie it's good to see you, I was going to ask you something," Gambit said.

"Oh, you were?" Rogue asked.

"Yes will you marry me?" Gambit asked.

"Yes," Rogue said. Then they eloped.

About three weeks later Rogue wasn't feeling like herself. She decided to see what was wrong. She had gotten some pregnancy tests and decided to use them. She used one and took a look. She wondered if it was positive or negative. She was hoping it was negative, but no it was positive.

"This is not good," Rogue said. "This is so shocking," she said. Then she thought about the baby. "You know little one having having you may not be such a bad thing," she said to herself. Even though that she and Gambit had just got married. She realized she either go pregnant in the mountains or the night after they were married.

"Hey Rogue what's going on?" Jean asked.

"This," Rogue said and showed her the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant!" Jean said.

"Shush, I just found out," Rogue said.

"Who's the father?' Jean asked.

"Remy, he was the only one I did it with and it was just once, and I do love him," Rogue said.

"I know and you should tell him and the others," Jean said.

"I know I should," Rogue said. Rogue went to professor X and told him.

"I see, well this is very big indeed," Xavier said. "You must let Remy know," he said.

"I was planning on it," Rogue said.

Rogue came up to Gambit."I also have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Gambit asked.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," Rogue said.

"Oh my word..." Gambit said. "This is great I am going to be a father!" he said. Then fainted on the ground.

"Remy!" Rogue said.

"I take that he got the good news," Scott said.

"Let me guess Jean told you?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah she told me," Scott said and helped Remy to his feet.

"You alright Sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Yes I am okay darling," Gambit said.

"Good, I was worried," Rogue said.

Gambit then gently touched her belly. "A baby of our own," Gambit said.

"Yes Remy our own child," Rogue said.

"Now we must tell the others." Gambit said.

"I was planning on it but I had to tell you, before the rest, I already told Jean and Professor Xavier, but I can't wait to tell the rest." Rogue said.

The X-men gathered together. "What do you have to tell us Rogue and Gambit?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Rogue said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Wow," Beast said.

"This is great," Jubilee said.

"I would be honored if beast does the check ups and delivers my baby after all he's taken courses in pregnancy and childbirth," Rogue said.

"I would love too Rogue," Beast said.

"This is a big change that is going to happen but one we will all grow to enjoy," Xavier said.

"Yes and we better get started on preparing for the baby." Gambit said.

"Gambit the baby won't be arriving for another nine months almost," Rogue said.

"I know, I just want to be ready for it," Gambit said.

"I know you do," Rogue said.

Gambit did a little late night web surfacing and round something. It was a head line baby stole from hospital the night it was born, child's name Remy Allen Lexer. Remy saw the parents in the photo holding the child they looked a lot like him.

He showed it to Professor X. "The Lebeau clan lied to me they said my parents had died when they found me, they never said they stole me from hospital," Remy said.

"Now Remy this maybe you and it may not let's just call these two and get a DNA Test done." Xavier said.

"Okay," Remy said.

This was a shocking turn of events. Gambit just hoped to get the answer he was looking for.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

After the phone call Mr. and Mrs. Lexer came in. They saw Remy and the woman came up. "I know those eyes anywhere," she said. "I really think this our little Remy, Roger," she said.

"Are you Tamara?" Roger asked.

"Yes I am sure," Tamara said.

Then the DNA Test was done. They were Remy's parents. "Our little Remy is back, and now a man," Tamara said.

"I am an X-men now and I am sure Xavier told you of my gift," Gambit said.

"He did, we know you will do your best," Roger said.

"Mom, dad meet my wife Anna Marie, but everyone calls her Rogue," Gambit said.

"Nice to meet you both," Rogue said.

"Nice to meet you too darling," Tamara said.

"I also have some great news, Rogue is pregnant." Gambit said.

"That is great news," Roger said. "I am going to be a grandpa," he said.

A bit later Roger told Gambit and Rogue he was part of the Lebeau clan but quit when he met Remy's mother and changed his name and had him.

"I see," Gambit said.

"But we are glad to see you are alright," Tamara said.

"You also have a wife and a future child on the way," Roger said. "We have to go now son and we will keep in touch," he said.

"I will too," Gambit said.

After they left Gambit hugged Rogue and kissed her. He was so happy right now. "This a very exciting for us, finding my real parents and the baby, this is the best day of my life," Gambit said.

"I'm happy for you darling," Rogue said.

"Well we have a baby to plan for and get ready for," Gambit said.

"We sure do," Rogue said.

They were very excited indeed. Beast did an ultrasound a few weeks later. "They baby is very healthy," Beast said.

"That's great," Rogue said.

"Look at that," Gambit said. "I think it looks like you Cherie," he said.

"Now Gambit you can't really tell now, you will be able to tell when it's born," Beast said.

"I know I am just saying the baby is beautiful like their mother," Gambit said.

"You are so sweet Remy," Rogue said.

"You are too," Gambit said.

They started to think of names for the baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Jubilee asked.

"We won't know for a while, and it's Gambit and Rogue's decision to know before hand," Beast said.

"I want to be surprised, but I also want to know," Gambit said.

"Same here, we will decide a bit later," Rogue said.

Gambit and Rogue were talking to decide on whether to find out or not. "For a girl I really like the name Hannah," Gambit said.

"That's a cute name," Rogue said. "For a boy I really like the name Oliver," she said.

"That's a good name," Gambit said.

"I also like Randy," Rogue said.

"That's great name," Gambit said.

"Okay so we have two names picked out Hannah for a girl," Gambit said.

"And Randy for a boy," Rogue said.

"Well as soon as we find out if it's a boy or a girl we will know what to call it," Gambit said.

"We won't be able to find out until May so please be patient Gambit," Rogue said.

"I will Cherie," Gambit said and kissed her.

"You are so wonderful Gambit," Rogue said.

"As are you," Gambit said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Winter had passed and now it was spring. Everything was in full bloom including Rogue. She was in her second trimester. "Cherie I got you that burrito you wanted," Gambit said.

"White rice, chicken and sour cream only?" Rogue asked.

"Yes," Gambit said. "Here you go," he said.

"Here is the burrito with steak, peppers, black beans, medium and corn," Gambit said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Beast here's yours the pork burrito with pinto bean and brown rice." Gambit said.

"Thanks," Beast said.

"Okay Jean here are you chicken tacos," Gambit said.

"Thanks," Jean said.

"Scott here are your steak tacos," Gambit said.

"Thanks Gambit," Scott said.

"Here is your vegetarian bowl professor," Gambit said.

"Yes thank you Gambit," Professor X said.

"Jubilee here is yours chicken with half brown and half white and black beans and cheese," Gambit said.

"Thanks," Jubilee said.

"Okay here is mine," Gambit said.

After eating everyone started to relax.

Gambit was being a good husband. He helped Rogue whenever he could. Today was another ultrasound. "Congratulations it's a girl," Beast said.

"A little girl of our own," Rogue said.

"This is very exciting," Gambit said. "We are going to have a daughter." he said.

"We know the gender of the baby," Rogue said.

"What is it? Tell us!" Jubilee said.

"It's a girl," Gambit said.

"Congrats," Logan said.

"Yes a baby girl aren't you to lucky," Jean said.

Now there were things to do. They painted the nursery pink. It was lovely thing. Gambit and the others were setting things up. It was very cute the nursery was perfect. "We are going to be parents in a couple months," Rogue said.

"I know, and it's exciting," Gambit said.

"Our baby will come in two more months." Rogue said.

"Yes two months," Gambit said and kissed her.

It had been a been two months and Rogue was due any day now. Gambit found himself watching Rogue like she was a time bomb. Gambit wasn't the only who was anxious, Rogue was anxious too. They were both very excited.

Rogue was relaxing in bed while Gambit was helping out in the next room. Then she went to the bathroom. Then she hurried to find Gambit. She found him with Logan. "My water just broke," Rogue said.

"What?" Gambit said looking at her.

"Holy cow!" Logan said.

"We better find beast, and get you to the room we set aside for you to give birth." Gambit said.

"I will go get beast swamp rat you take care of your wife," Logan said.

"Will do Logan," Gambit said. "Now come Cherie," he said.

Once in the room Beast came in. "Okay now let's deliver a baby," Beast said. Two hours later Rogue was ready to have the baby. "Okay Rogue are you ready deep breath and push!" he said.

Rogue gripped Gambit's hand and pushed. "You are doing good love," Gambit said.

Then the baby started crying. "Here is your baby girl!" Beast said handing Rogue the clean baby.

"Welcome to the world Hannah," Rogue said.

"Hello our lovely little daughter." Gambit said.

"She's perfect," Rogue said.

"She sure is," Gambit said. "Rogue I am very proud of you and happy to call you my Cherie," he said.

"I am happy to call you my darling," Rogue said.

Beast just smiled at the sight it was too beautiful.


End file.
